Singing my heart out
by Iloveanimex
Summary: After Naru leave's, Mai get's a job singing at a night club. She has worked there for about a year, but she has only been singing other people's songs. She had written her own but never had the courage to sing them, untill now... NaruxMai one-shot


Singing my heart out

This is just a short one-shot that shows Mai's pain in popular songs. Well popular here in the UK :D I hope you like it!

Please R&R

I own nothing!

After Naru leave's, Mai get's a job singing at a night club. She has worked there for about a year, but she has only been singing other people's songs. She had written her own but never had the courage to sing them, untill now...

"Are you sure we should meet there?" Asked a young man clad in black.

"Well, everyone well be there. You can't be sure if everyone will be free to talk to us tomorrow" An older man, also clad in black, argued.

"I guess you have a point. Are you sure they will all be there?" The young man sounded pleading, like he was hoping to not have to go.

"Well that's what Takagawa said" The older man confirmed. The younger man nodded.

"Lin, do we have to bring Madoka?" The young man asked. Ever since Lin and Madoka have been dating, they had been very close, that was why Madoka had come back to Japan.

"Naru!" Lin yelled. Naru just smirked at he's friends expense.

"You are rapped around her finger, you know that right?" Naru asked. Lin just signed.

"Just get ready!" Lin ordered...

Lin, Madoka and Naru had just arrived at the club. They quickly found most of SPR. Well everyone except Mai. They pulled out chairs, much to their surprise. Monk was the only one who knew. They were speckles. It was too late to say anything, as Mai walked on stage.

"Hello everyone" Mai greeted, she was greeted by a loud roar of cheers.

"I have something a bit different planed for tonight's show. I had written a few songs, but I never had the courage to share them till now. I hope you like them" Mai explained as the music started.

"This is called, Because of you

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

The song ended and there was more cheers. Well from everywhere except one table. They where all looking at the new comers. It didn't a scientist to work out who the song was about. To be honest, Mai had asked everyone, apart from Lin, Madoka and Naru, to be there for moral support. But Mai wasn't expecting to sing the song to whom it concerns.

"Wow, I'm glade you liked it. I was going to sing more of mine, but only if you guys like them" Mai was sweat dropped at the second round of cheers.

"Okay then. I will sing, Just a fool

Ah, yeah

Another shot of whisky please bartender  
Keep it coming til I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na)

Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just gotta get past the midnight hour  
(uh huh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be  
This  
Hard  
But Who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing

You  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone to never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
(Yeah)

I said that I don't care  
I'd walk away whatever  
And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)  
But that's just me trying to move on  
With  
Out  
You

But who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing

Hey  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who know that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)

I'm just a fool  
For holding on to something that  
Is never ever gonna come back  
I can't accept that it's lost

I should have let it go  
Held my tongue  
Can't fight the motion  
Cause now everything's so wrong  
I'm thrown

I'm just a fool  
A fool for you  
I'm just a fool

I  
I had my heart set on you  
And nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool

It's my fault to think you'll be true  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool"

Everyone was going wild. They seemed to love this song. Well that would be all except SPR. They could see the pain in her words. They were all looking at Naru again, they wanted to know what be would do.

"Well, I have one more for now" Mai announced. Everyone was waiting patiently. "Okay, this one is my favorite, it's called, Mr know it all" Mai announced.

Everyone, except Naru, had to suppress a giggle. Anyone with a brain could tell who this song was about.

"Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

_[Bridge:]_  
So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about... "That is when she noticed Naru. She dropped the mice. "Naru..." She muttered. She felt tear's full from her eye's. She turned to run away. Naru stood up and ran after her.

"Mai!" He yelled, as he grabbed her hand. She turned slightly out of reflex. Before any of them had a clue what was going on, Naru pulled her to him and landed his lips perfectly on her. The audience cheered, awed or made a comment about how hot Naru is. Mai couldn't, with all her power, even keep her eyes open. After a few seconds, Naru pulled away. Mai just looked at him shocked. "I love you Mai" He told her.

"Naru, I... I love you too" Mai told him weakly. "And it is you I love" Mai answered the question asked long ago. Naru pulled her in for a second kiss.


End file.
